Windmill
A windmill, also known as a flour mill or watermill, is a building that players can use to make flour. The functional parts of the flour mill are the hopper, the hopper controls and the flour bin. The flour bin is typically on the ground floor, whereas the hopper and its controls will be one or two stories up (with the millstones on the floor in between). Players do not gain any Cooking experience for making flour, so those who need it in bulk to train Cooking may prefer to purchase it (for example, on the Grand Exchange) instead of making it from scratch. Making flour Players must first place grain (which can usually be found growing locally as wheat) into the hopper, and then operate the controls. This causes the grain to slide down the chute, where it is ground into flour by the millstones on the story below. The flour then falls down to the flour bin on the ground floor. Players can repeat this step up to thirty times before the flour bin is full. They should then go back down to the flour bin and use an empty pot on it to fill the pot with flour. Alternatively, they can just left-click on the flour bin with an empty pot in their inventory. Each bundle of grain used provides exactly enough flour to fill one pot. Locations is powered by a cow in a wheel.]] Windmills and watermills are marked on the world map and minimap with a icon ( or ), labeled either "Windmill" or "Watermill". Players can find them in the following locations: * Mill Lane Mill is north-east of Draynor Village, on the long route to Lumbridge - players can talk to Millie Miller here for a tutorial on making flour. * Inside the Cooks' Guild – there is a bank in the same building, making this the closest mill to a bank. However, you need to be wearing the Varrock Armour 3 to access this bank. * Mill Road Mill, between Hemenster and East Ardougne, run by Milton the Miller. * On Harmony Island * In Zanaris, east of the bank * In Taverley, just northeast of the bank. This mill is the second-closest flour mill to a bank. Trivia * All flour bins across Gielinor are linked. Therefore, if a player leaves flour in one location, it can be retrieved later at another location. * Sweetcorn can be put in the hopper, to get corn flour for Recipe for Disaster. However, the mill on Harmony Island will not work for this, stating that the mill is "not built well enough to be used for anything but flour". * The option on the flour bin to fill pots with flour used to be 'empty' , but this was later replaced by 'take-flour' to avoid confusion. * There are three mills are not powered by wind - these are the watermill in Taverley and the cow-powered mills in Zanaris and Ashdale. nl:Windmill Category:Buildings Category:Cooking